The present invention relates to a device for in particular acoustically uncoupled mounting of slightly vibratable components on an anchoring part, in particular thermal shields in motor vehicles with a sleeve which is guided through an opening in a component, through which a mounting screw is extended, and with at least one uncoupling element arranged between the component and the anchoring part.
When in the arrangements of the above mentioned type, the mounting screw is tightened too much, the uncoupling element is compressed very much, and thereby its damping properties are affected. Therefore in the devices of the above mentioned general type it is also important that the mounting personnel take care that the mounting screw is tightened only so far that a reliable mounting is guaranteed and simultaneously the damping properties of the at least one uncoupling element are not significantly affected.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device of the above mentioned general type, which is improved in that its mounting and use are substantially simplified.
In keeping with these objects and with others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of present invention resides, briefly stated, in an arrangement of the above mentioned general type, in which a second sleeve is mounted coaxially in the first sleeve, and on at least one end of both sleeves a ring-shaped disc is arranged, so that one disc is arranged between the anchoring part and the component, and the other disc is arranged between the component and the screw head, while at least one uncoupling element is mounted between the heat shield and the disc which faces the anchoring part.
Since the end of the outer sleeve without disc abuts against the disc connected with the inner sleeve, the uncoupling element by excessive tightening of the mounting screw can be compressed only to a very limiting extent. Finally, during the connection of the component and the anchoring part with the mounting screw, simultaneously an optimal acoustic uncoupling between the component and the anchoring part is obtained, which can not be affected by the operator""s failure.
For optimization of the acoustically uncoupling between the component and the anchoring part, for example a second uncloupling element can be mounted between the disc which faces the screw head, on the one hand, and the component, on the other hand.
The screw, the inner sleeve, the disc which faces the screw and the second uncoupling element and/or the outer sleeve, the at least one uncoupling element and the disc which faces the anchoring part can be mounted correspondingly to form a single structural assembly. Thereby these components can be prefabricated to be ready for mounting as two complete structural assemblies, so that the whole manufacture is performed in a rational way, which constitutes a further advantage.
For realization of premounting, the both sleeves can be plugged into one another with a press fit, and the mounting screw can be non-releasably premounted by pre-pressing with sleeve. Thereby, the whole device can be premounted on the component in a non releasable manner, so that for mounting of the component of the anchoring part it is only necessary to insert the screw into openings provided in the anchoring part for this purpose, and then to tighten the screws.
An especially good damping effect is obtained with at least one uncoupling element, when it is composed of an elastomer.
The inventive device is suitable in particular for acoustically uncoupled mounting of components. However, it can be utilized with the same advantages for other types of mounting.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic for the present invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.